


In My Veins (I Cannot Get You Out)

by Nuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Kuroo and Kenma's Wedding, M/M, Meeting Again, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: Quand Bokuto descend de l'avion la veille du mariage de son meilleur ami, il ne s'attend pas à faire face à certains de ses plus gros regrets. Il ne s'attend pas à revoir Akaashi, avec qui il a arrêté de parler il y a des années.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In My Veins (I Cannot Get You Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre vient de In My Veins de Andrew Bell.  
> J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire :)

Quand Bokuto descend de l’avion la veille du mariage de son meilleur meilleur, il ne s’attend pas à faire face à certains de ses plus gros regrets.

Il est un peu triste, parce que Kanako n’a pas pu prendre de congé pour venir avec lui, mais sa sœur ne connaîtrait pas grand monde et c’est peut-être mieux qu’elle ne se sente pas obligée de l’accompagner.

Mais surtout, Bokuto se sent immensément heureux. Ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas ressenti quelque chose d’aussi intense mais, cette fois, c’est totalement justifié.

« Mon meilleure ami se marie ! » crie Bokuto avant de se rendre compte qu’il ouvre la bouche. Quelques passagers le regardent avec un sourire, d’autres avec agacement et Bokuto met une main devant sa bouche et esquisse un sourire désolé. « Ne crie pas, » se marmonne-t-il à lui-même mais rien ne peut entacher sa bonne humeur.

Bokuto regarde partout autour de lui avec émerveillement. Il a déjà été aux Etats-Unis, quand il faisait encore partie de l’équipe nationale, mais c’était différent. Aujourd’hui, il est là pour le mariage de Kuroo et il veut ancrer tous ces détails dans sa mémoire.

Une fille qui était dans son avion passe devant lui et Bokuto se souvient qu’il doit aller chercher sa valise. Une fois qu’il l’a enfin trouvée, après deux tours de tapis roulant, il sort le petit carnet que lui a donné Kanako avec toutes le références de toutes ses réservations. Il y trouve l’adresse de l’hôtel.

Kuroo lui a dit que tous les invités séjournaient au même hôtel, même si la plupart n’arriveraient que le lendemain, avant la cérémonie. Kuroo retrouvera Bokuto là-bas. Bokuto est tellement impatient d’y être qu’il en vibre presque.

Cela doit bien faire huit mois qu’ils ne sont pas vus. Ou peut-être un an ? La vie passe de plus en plus vite. C’est encore pire que quand Bokuto menait une vie d’athlète professionnel, à sa grande surprise. La routine a vraiment quelque chose d’effrayant… Et Kuroo a bien sûr été très occupé avec les préparatifs de son mariage à l’étranger. Ils se sont appelés, bien sûr, et souvent, mais Bokuto a hâte de pouvoir serrer Kuroo dans ses bras.

En attendant, Bokuto monte dans sa chambre d’hôtel, défait sa petite valise, pend soigneusement son costard dans la penderie comme sa sœur lui a dit de le faire, ouvre la fenêtre et inspire une grande goulée d’air salée.

Son portable se met à vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon. C’est Kanako.

« Hey, hey, hey, Kanako ! »

« Nii-chan ! » s’exclame la voix de sa sœur. « Tu es bien arrivé ? »

« Oui, je suis à l’hôtel, là, » répond Bokuto en s’asseyant sur son lit.

« Tu as ta valise ? » demande Kanako.

Bokuto vérifie d’un coup d’œil, même s’il sait qu’il _a_ sa valise. « Oui, oui, » confirme-t-il.

« Ton manteau ? »

« J’ai ma veste, oui ? » dit Bokuto, incertain. Est-ce qu’il avait aussi pris un manteau ?

« T’as pas oublié tes médicaments ? » demande sa sœur, soudainement anxieuse.

« Kanako, » répond Bokuto en détachant les syllabe du nom de sa sœur, du ton qu’il utilise pour la raisonner, parce que là elle commence à s’inquiéter pour rien. « C’est toi qui les a mis dans ma valise. »

« Oui, mais vérifie quand même, » insiste-t-elle.

« Ils sont là, » assure Bokuto après avoir vérifié quand même. « Dans la trousse sous ma serviette, comme d’habitude. »

Kanako soupire de soulagement. Elle semble enfin se détendre. « Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

Bokuto rit de bon cœur. « Tu devrais commencer par ça ! » réprimande-t-il avec humour.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais ça fait longtemps que t’as pas voyagé tout seul. »

Bokuto a un pincement de culpabilité. Il sait qu’il inquiète beaucoup sa sœur. Mais il sait aussi qu’il doit la laisser faire. Il doit la laisser prendre soin de lui. Et il essaye de prendre soin d’elle en retour.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Mais j’ai tes listes et tes mémos donc tout va bien se passer, » dit-il avec une assurance sincère. « Et puis je serai avec Kuroo. »

« C’est vrai. Mais n’oublie pas ; pas trop d’alcool. Pas de choses dangereuses. Kuroo le sait mais il doit être sur un petit nuage alors on peut pas compter sur lui. »

« Promis, » répond Bokuto. « Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime aussi, Nii-chan. »

*

« Kuroo ! » s’exclame Bokuto en se mettant à courir dans le hall de l’hôtel comme un gosse.

Kuroo se retourne en entendant la voix de Bokuto et ouvre aussitôt les bras en grand, son sourire de traviole aux lèvres.

L’attirer contre lui pour un câlin serait une réaction normale. Mais Bokuto a toujours eu tendance à aller dans les extrêmes. Alors évidemment il saute sur Kuroo à la place. Il enroule ses bras autour de la tête de Kuroo, enfouit son visage dans sa stupide coupe de cheveux et noue ses jambes autour de sa taille. Un rire sort directement de sa poitrine.

(Une petite partie de son cerveau sait qu’il en fait trop, qu’il doit se calmer, mais il a bien le droit d’être plus qu’heureux aujourd’hui, pas vrai ?)

Kuroo pousse un petit ‘ouf’ à l’effort mais il éclate ensuite de rire – son vrai rire de hyène, pas le faut rire qu’il a quand il est en compagnie distinguée – incapable de contenir son bonheur.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, espèce de vieille chouette, » dit-il, sa voix étouffée par la poitrine de Bokuto contre laquelle son visage est plaqué. « Et j’avoue que tes pecs sont des cadeaux des dieux et que normalement j’adorerais mourir contre eux mais j’aimerais bien être vivant jusque demain quand même. »

Bokuto rit encore une fois et désescalade son meilleur ami. Il enveloppe les épaules de Kuroo avec ses mains larges et se met à le secouer légèrement.

« Tu vas te marier, mec ! » s’exclame Bokuto. « Tu vas te marier ! »

« Je vais me marier, » confirme Kuroo avec un sourire radieux.

Kuroo pose à son tour ses mains sur les épaules de Bokuto. Ils restent comme ça pendant de longues secondes.

Finalement, Kuroo donne une tape à Bokuto de sa main droite. « Bon, pas que ça me dérange, mais c’est très gay tout ça. Et je veux garder toute ma gay-itude pour ma nuit de noces, si tu veux bien. »

« Pff, » dit Bokuto en poussant légèrement Kuroo. « Comme si tu pouvais résister à mes muscles parfaits. »

Pour toute réponse, Kuroo tâte le biceps de Bokuto avec un regard appréciateur.

« Bon, j’ai la dalle. On va manger ? »

« Kenma vient pas ? » demande Bokuto, légèrement surpris.

« Nope, je suis tout à toi, » dit Kuroo en jouant des sourcils. « Il va passer toute la journée à jouer avec Hinata et Yachi pendant qu’on parcourt la ville comme les mecs cools qu’on est. »

Bokuto aurait dû s’en douter. Il se demande pendant une seconde qui est Yachi avant de se souvenir d’une toute petite fille avec de longs cheveux blonds, ancienne manager de Karasuno qui travaille dans une grande compagnie dont Kanako parle souvent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’on a au programme, chef ? » demande-t-il.

Kuroo pousse la porte de l’hôtel d’une main et se retourne pour lui jeter un sourire malicieux par dessus son épaule.

« Oh, plein de choses magnifiques. »

Bokuto ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à pleines dents.

*

Ils ont commencé par entrer dans un fast-food et par commander bien trop de burgers.

« Dernier repas de gros porc, » se justifie Kuroo.

Bokuto lui rit au nez. « De la semaine, tu veux dire ? »

Ensuite, ils vont à la plage, se poussent dans l’eau, s’éclaboussent et se coulent comme des gosses. Ils se laissent entraîner dans plusieurs matchs de beach-volley (qu’ils pulvérisent, évidemment) avant de tituber, recouverts de sel et de sable, vers la voiture que Kuroo a loué et essayent de se rendre un peu présentable.

Le prochain arrêt est le coiffeur, à la surprise de Bokuto.

Kuroo soupire de résignation en poussant la porte.

« T’es sûr, bro ? » dit Bokuto. « Cette tignasse, c’est ta marque de fabrique. »

« Ouais, mec, » dit Kuroo, soudainement sérieux. « Je veux être un homme. Il est temps de rafraîchir ma coupe. Et je sais que ça va le rendre fou, une under-cut. »

Rester assis pendant une heure pendant que Kuroo se fait bichonner est un peu difficile mais la coiffeuse s’entend tout de suite avec eux, elle plaisante et écoute et rit à leurs blagues et raconte des histoires à son tour. Et le résultat en vaut la peine. Kuroo a grandi depuis le lycée mais il avait toujours la même allure de Shenzi, la hyène du Roi Lion. Là, il a l’air plus grand, plus mature et peut-être plus canon, en effet. Il est rasé de près sur la nuque, puis de moins en moins près jusqu’au haut de la tête où il reste des reliques de son ancienne coupe, ce qui fait qu’il a toujours l’air de Kuroo.

« Alors ? » demande Kuroo. « Qu’est-ce que t’en dit ? »

Bokuto embrasse trois doigts comme un chef cuistot. La coiffeuse éclate de rire.

Les deux hommes se dirigent ensuite dans un bar où Kuroo dit à tout le monde qu’il va se marier pour qu’on lui offre de verres. Bokuto le regarde en sirotant très doucement son premier cocktail. Il pense à Kanako et refuse tous les autres verres qui sont posés devant lui.

Ils discutent avec des touristes venus d’Australie quand Kuroo le tire par le bras pour qu’ils aillent dans un club.

Bokuto aime danser. Il danse avec Kuroo, avec trois, quatre filles et deux garçons. Quelqu’un lui a demandé de rentrer avec lui mais Bokuto a juste souri en expliquant qu’il aimerait bien mais cette soirée est pour Kuroo, pas pour lui.

A à peu près trois heures de matin, les deux hommes titubent pour regagner la plage et s’allonger sur le sable froid.

« ‘Tain, » dit Kuroo, « tu penses que t’arrives à compter toutes les étoiles ? »

Bokuto accepte le challenge et l’abandonne arrivé à 13. Kuroo glousse comme une adolescente et Bokuto lui donne un coup dans le ventre du poignet.

« Tu sais, » dit Kuroo à un moment. « J’aurais jamais pensé que j’aurais pu être heureux comme ça. »

Bokuto tourne la tête pour le regarder. Kuroo doit être bien bourré, pour être sentimental et honnête à ce point.

« Je veux dire, j’ai toujours eu Kenma, depuis qu’on est gosses. Et ça m’a toujours suffit, tu sais ? D’être à ses côtés. Peu importe comment. J’ai mon taf et je joue toujours au volley de temps en temps. Qu’est-ce qu’une bague pourrait changer à ça ? Je sais ce que je ressens pour Kenma. Je l’ai toujours su. » Kuroo s’arrête pour lever la main gauche au niveau de ses yeux. « Mais j’sais pas. Y’a quelque chose de spéciale, à le dire à tout le monde, à forcer nos parents à reconnaître ce qu’on est l’un pour l’autre, Kenma et moi. A quel point on est sérieux. »

« Ton père va venir, finalement ? »

Kuroo secoue doucement la tête. « Mais ma mère vient. Elle _vient._ Et plein de gens ont répondu à l’appel, même si Kenma voulait pas qu’on fasse un truc énorme. »

« Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, tu sais, » dit Bokuto dans un murmure.

« Merci, Bo’. Je suis aussi content de partager ça avec toi. Et je suis content que tu ailles mieux. J’étais inquiet pour toi. »

Bokuto déglutit. « Ouais, » dit-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d’autre. « Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi, même marié. Comme je serai toujours là pour toi. »

« Tu l’as dit. »

« J’ai juste un truc à te demander. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, » dit Kuroo dans un souffle.

« Pourquoi on chuchote, là ? » demande Bokuto.

« Je sais pas ! » s’exclame Kuroo en le frappant. « C’est toi qu’y’a commencé ! »

*

Le lendemain, Bokuto aide Kuroo à enfiler son beau costume rouge bordeaux.

« Les couleurs de Nekoma, » raille Bokuto.

« Hey, Kenma aime me voir en rouge, » se défend Kuroo en se lançant un regard appréciateur dans le miroir. « C’est lui qui a choisi ma tenue. »

« Il aurait pu te mettre en robe quand même, » remarque Bokuto en enlevant un cheveu de l’épaule de Kuroo.

« Ah ! » s’esclaffe Kuroo. « Il veut garder ça pour la nuit de noces. »

Kuroo se retourne et regarde son meilleur ami de haut en bas. Bokuto est aussi déjà habillé d’un costume noir que Kanako a choisi pour lui. La cérémonie commence dans une heure et exactement trente-deux minutes. Dans deux minutes, les sœurs de Kuroo vont faire irruption dans la chambre pour rendre Kuroo _vraiment_ présentable, parce qu’elles font confiance à Bokuto mais jusqu’à un certain point. Bokuto ne se vexe pas, il pense qu’il y aura du maquillage impliqué et il a hâte de voir ça. Il prend quand même une photo avec Kuroo avant ça.

« Mec, je vais me marier, » redit une nouvelle fois Kuroo.

*

Bokuto pleure.

Évidemment qu’il pleure. Il a regardé Kuroo descendre l’allée jusqu’à Kenma au bras de sa mère alors qu’elle disait au début qu’elle ne viendrait pas. Il a regardé son meilleur ami d’abord vibrer de nervosité, balayant la salle du regard avant de poser les yeux sur l’homme de sa vie et que toute sa nervosité s’évapore comme neige au soleil. Bokuto comprend bien ; Kenma a vraiment l’air d’être tout droit sorti d’un drama coréen. Il porte le costard doré que Kuroo a choisi pour lui, ses longs cheveux blonds fraîchement reteints sont rassemblés en un chignon, ses yeux brillants qui suivent Kuroo, le sourire sincère et si rare sur ses lèvres.

Bokuto pleure tout le long de la cérémonie. Elle est magnifique ; Kuroo et surtout Kenma se disent des choses qui touchent toutes les personnes présentes. Bokuto se sent tellement béni de pouvoir être là, de pouvoir assister à ce bonheur, de pouvoir partager ça avec eux. Il se sent béni qu’ils l’aient choisi comme ami quand ils sont déjà si heureux et si complet avec l’autre. Bokuto remercie les dieux que Kuroo ne l’ait pas laissé faire quand Bokuto a essayé de le repousser comme il a repoussé tout le monde dans sa vie.

Bokuto sourit quand Kenma attrape les rabats de la veste de son tout nouveau mari et qu’il le tire soudainement pour l’embrasser. Tout le monde applaudit, siffle et les encourage et Bokuto surprend la mère de Kuroo en train d’essuyer une petite larme de joie.

*

La fête se déroule incroyablement bien. Bokuto danse et parle avec des gens qu’il n’a pas vu depuis une éternité.

( _C’est de ta faute,_ lui souffle une petite voix dans sa tête, mais Bokuto est bien trop heureux pour l’écouter. Il est content de les voir maintenant et il va se concentrer sur ça.)

C’est incroyable le nombre d’ancien joueurs de volley qu’il y a ici. Bokuto ne devrait plus être surpris par la magie de ce sport à créer des liens forts, depuis le temps. Ses meilleures amitiés ont été créées grâce au volley.

« Wow, Bokuto Koutarou, » dit l’un des invités qu’il ne connaît pas. « Kuroo se vante souvent de connaître des stars internationales, mais je l’avais jamais cru. »

Bokuto éclate de rire. « C’est vrai qu’il paye pas de mine, avec son rire de hyène et ses blagues de science nulles. Mais quand on l’a adopté... »

L’autre invité, qui est sûrement un des collègues de travail de Kuroo, éclate de rire. « Wow, je pensais pas que j’allais rencontrer un joueur olympique ici ! »

Bokuto esquisse un sourire gêné. Il se gratte la nuque.

« Je veux dire, j’étais un grand fan de cette équipe. Les mondiaux, les J-O, woah ! »

« Ahah, » dit Bokuto, « c’est vrai que c’était une équipe exceptionnelle. Ushiwaka, Kageyama... »

« Toi, » continue l’invité. « Mec, j’y ai vraiment cru, cette finale contre la Russie. »

Le verre dans la main de Bokuto est soudainement très lourd. Bokuto baisse les yeux pour le regarder mais rien n’a changé, le poids ne devrait pas être différent. Il n’aime pas parler de cette finale. Il aimerait que Kanako soit là, tout-à-coup. Elle sait comment changer de sujet avec finesse, il n’a jamais réussi à maîtriser cette capacité.

« Tu penses qu’on aurait pu gagner, si tu t’étais pas blessé pendant le premier set ? »

Bokuto avale son verre cul-sec. Le goût est presque aussi acide que la désapprobation que sa sœur aurait certainement si elle l’avait vu faire. Bokuto sait qu’elle serait déçu, mais il ne peut pas faire autrement. Un serveur passe à côté de lui et Bokuto attrape autre coupe de champagne avant de répondre.

Il se force à sourire, même s’il déteste ça. Il a appris à faire semblant. Devant les caméras, les journalistes, les inconnus. Il doit retenir ses émotions, les contrôler.

L’invité attend vraiment une réponse.

« Ah, c’est dur à dire, » dit Bokuto, comme à chaque fois qu’on lui pose cette question.

 _Je veux m’en aller,_ pense-t-il. _Où est Kuroo ?_

Mais son sauveteur n’est pas Kuroo, cette fois.

« Bokuto-san ! » s’exclame une voix joyeuse.

« Ah ! » s’exclame Bokuto, se cachant théâtralement les yeux comme si on l’avait aveuglé, « un rayon de soleil ! »

Hinata Shouyou lui sourit à pleines dents, comme à chaque fois qu’ils se voient.

« Danse avec moi, Bokuto-san ! »

Le meilleur ami de Kenma lui prend son verre à moitié plein des mains pour le poser sur une table et tire Bokuto par le bras.

« Eeeh, » dit Bokuto, « t’as pas peur que je t’écrase les pieds ? » mais il suit quand même le plus jeune avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils dansent en éclatant de rire pendant plusieurs chansons, font la pose de Dirty Dancing (« Bokuto-san, je vole ! ») avant que l’attention de Hinata ne soit volée par quelqu’un d’autre.

Bokuto le regarde partir avec un sourire. D’autres personnes lui parlent, il se retrouve avec un autre verre dans les mains mais la danse l’a fatigué et il commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il trouve une porte et sort pour prendre l’air. Il a envie d’appeler Kanako mais son portable est dans sa veste et sa veste est quelque part dans la salle.

Bokuto soupire en s’asseyant contre le mur. L’air frais du soir lui fait du bien, au moins.

« Mon meilleur ami vient de se marier, » glousse-t-il, et ouais, il a certainement trop bu.

« Bokuto-san ? »

Bokuto sursaute en entendant cette voix. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il y ait quelqu’un d’autre dehors. Son cœur bat à cent à l’heure et il n’arrive pas à le calmer.

Il se tourne vers l’origine de la voix et son cœur s’arrête.

« Akaashi ? »

Le nom est presque étranger sur sa langue. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu’il ne l’a pas prononcer. Mais il le dit quand même avec facilité. C’est comme ce que Bokuto ressent, quand il réutilise le japonais après avoir parlé anglais pendant longtemps. Au début, il a peur de ne plus savoir l’utiliser, et il a honte – parce qui oublie sa langue maternelle ? – mais elle finit par revenir naturellement.

Il ne devrait peut-être pas comparer prononcer le nom d’Akaashi à parler sa langue maternelle.

Bokuto a soudainement très envie de s’enfuir alors qu’Akaashi hoche lentement la tête, la bouche entre-ouverte.

_Tu n’as plus besoin de t’enfuir, Nii-chan. Tu dois être courageux maintenant._

Bokuto déglutit en se rappelant les mots de Kanako et se secoue mentalement.

Il n’a pas vu Akaashi depuis des années, depuis que Bokuto a coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis du lycée. Akaashi n’a pas tellement changé. Il possède toujours une beauté irréelle : des traits fins, des yeux bridés enivrants, des cheveux noirs soyeux, bien qu’ils ont l’air plus courts qu’au lycée. Avec la lumière qui vient de la salle, Bokuto peut voir que son corps n’est plus le corps d’un adolescent, mais celui d’un homme et Bokuto a la bouche qui s’assèche en voyant à quel point son costume lui va bien.

« Wow, » dit Bokuto, puis il se racle la gorge, le visage en fait. « Ça fait des années, » couvre-t-il. « Je savais pas que t’allais venir. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Akaashi, puis il précise : « Je ne pensais pas venir, puis je me suis décidé à la dernière minute. »

Akaashi garde les yeux posés fixement sur Bokuto. Il cligne à peine. C’est comme s’il avait peur que Bokuto disparaisse. _Il ressemble à une chouette comme ça_ , pense Bokuto avec amusement.

Il y a un silence pendant de longues secondes qui donnent l’impression d’être des éternités et le corps de Bokuto est figé mais son esprit carbure, ressassant tous les souvenirs qu’il a d’Akaashi puis : « J’avais espéré te voir, Bokuto-san. »

Putain, même après toutes ces années, entendre Akaashi dire son nom comme ça…

« Tu m’as pas vu ? » demande Bokuto, un peu étourdi par ses propres pensées.

Akaashi ouvre la bouche et la referme. Ses joues ont l’air rouges, mais c’est difficile à dire avec la faible lumière.

« Si, » dit-il, « mais je n’étais pas sûr que tu voudrais me parler. »

Bokuto se force à éclater de rire ; il n’a pas le droit de se sentir blessé par ce commentaire donc il rit à la place. Akaashi doit sûrement pouvoir dire que c’est un rire forcé. Bokuto a la tête qui tourne.

« Désolé pour ça, » dit-il, les yeux brillants. « C’est de ma faute. Désolé. Désolé. »

Il essaye de se répéter qu’il n’a pas du tout envie de pleurer.

« Que s’est-il passé, Bokuto-san ? » questionne immédiatement Akaashi. « Tu as coupé tout contact avec les anciens élèves de Fukurodani. Et tu as réussi à m’éviter malgré tous mes efforts. »

Bokuto ne répond pas tout de suite. Il regarde Akaashi avec intensité. Akaashi ne démord pas. Bokuto donnerait tout pour pouvoir avaler une autre verre d’alcool, même s’il sait qu’il en a déjà bien trop bu.

_Arrête de fuir, Nii-chan._

« C’est vrai, » dit lentement, silencieusement Bokuto, d’une manière qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il bascule la tête en arrière contre le mur mais ne quitte pas Akaashi des yeux. « Tu as été le plus tenace. Mais je devais... »

Il se perd un peu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs de ses crises pendant sa première année à la fac, des moments passés à regarder le contact d’Akaashi sur son téléphone avant de le bloquer, de tous les messages qu’il a commencé à écrire avant de supprimer.

« Tu devais quoi ? »

Il y a quelque chose dans la voix et dans les yeux d’Akaashi. Bokuto ne peut pas soutenir ce regard. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel avant de dire : « Je devais arrête de dépendre de vous, d’être un poids. »

Et c’est un soulagement de le dire à voix haute, enfin.

Akaashi prend une inspiration tremblante et Bokuto, son attention attirée par le son, jette un coup d’œil vers lui. Akaashi a serré les poings. Il a l’air en colère.

« Bokuto-san, » dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, comme quand Bokuto faisait une feinte pour éviter les bloqueurs et qu’Akaashi disait qu’il fuyait. « Ce n’était pas à toi de décider– »

« Je sais, » le coupe Bokuto. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je suis malade, Akaashi, » et sa voix se brise un peu quand il dit ça. Il n’avait jamais voulu dire ça à Akaashi. « Je vais mieux maintenant, mais c’est pas quelque chose que je pouvais laisser un garçon de quinze ans, seize ans, dix-sept ans, gérer. Même si je me suis reposé sur toi pendant trop longtemps. J’avais au moins l’excuse de ne pas savoir, à l’époque. »

Se faire diagnostiquer avait été dur. Troubles maniaco-dépressif. Troubles bipolaires. Psychoses. Accès maniaques, dépressifs, états mixtes. Sels de Lithium. Anti-épileptique. Anti-psychotique. Émotions trop extrêmes. Anormales. Dangereuses. Tous des termes lancés à tord et à travers, tous des mots effrayants quand on ne sait pas ce qu’ils signifient.

Le diagnostic lui pèse toujours parfois. Quand il oublie ses médicaments, quand il a une crise. Quand quelqu’un lui dit qu’il en fait trop. Quand il voit le visage épuisé de sa sœur et qu’il sait que c’est à cause de _lui_. Bokuto n’a jamais appris à conduire parce qu’il a peur d’être trop excité au volant et de tuer quelqu’un en roulant trop vite. Sa sœur gère ses comptes pour qu’il ne fasse pas de folie avec son argent. Et il n’a reparlé qu’à peu d’amis du lycée et de la fac.

Akaashi ne lui demande pas de quelle maladie il parle. Ses sourcils sont forcés de frustration. Comme à chaque fois que Bokuto faisait ou disait quelque chose d’incroyablement irraisonnable.

Bokuto glousse pour lui-même. Même après toutes ces années, même dans la pénombre du soir, il sait toujours remarquer quand il pousse un passeur à bout. Non pas que ça l’arrêtait. Il n’arrivait jamais à s’arrêter quand ça concernait Akaashi. Il ne savait pas faire les choses à moitié.

C’est pour ça qu’il avait choisi de tout arrête d’un seul coup.

« Bokuto-san, » répète Akaashi avec force, puis il semble s’adoucir. « J’aurais aimé – j’aurais affronté ça à tes côtés. »

Bokuto se relève. Il a l’impression que c’est le genre de conversation qu’il devrait avoir debout.

Akaashi suit ses moindres mouvements du regard. Il a l’air vulnérable comme ça – comme s’il avait peur que Bokuto ne s’enfuie en courant. Bokuto a envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort.

Bokuto sourit tristement. Il fait un pas pour s’approcher d’Akaashi et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Sois courageux, Bokuto Koutarou._

« Oui, je sais » dit-il et Akaashi est pendu à ses lèvres, « mais j’étais amoureux de toi, Akaashi. Alors évidemment, je voulais te protéger. »

Akaashi le regarde comme si sa respiration était coupée. Bokuto est incapable de s’arrêter. Il blâme l’alcool.

« J’étais tellement amoureux de toi, » dit-il avec un rire. « Mais je dépendais trop de toi alors j’ai essayé de t’oublier. Mais c’est impossible, Akaashi, je peux pas t’oublier. »

Bokuto baisse le regard. D’une petite voix, il ajoute : « Je veux pas t’oublier. »

Et soudainement Akaashi est là, ses mains de chaque côté de la mâchoire de Bokuto et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se presse contre Bokuto et Bokuto fait glisser ses doigts contre les muscles du dos d’Akaashi, à travers sa veste.

« Bokuto-san, » respire Akaashi et Bokuto ouvre la bouche pour accueillir la langue d’Akaashi avec un bruit de satisfaction. Elle a le goût d’alcool. Bokuto se demande distraitement combien de verres Akaashi a bu et pourquoi il a bu autant.

D’aussi près, la rencontre paraît plus réelle. Akaashi est là, sous ses mains, contre lui et il sent si bon, son eau de cologne fait encore plus tourner la tête de Bokuto que le champagne.

C’est trop. Bokuto arrête de l’embrasser pour poser la tête sur l’épaule d’Akaashi et le serra très fort dans ses bras comme il le voulait plus tôt. Il a peur de le lâcher.

« Bokuto-san, » dit Akaashi.

Bokuto relève la tête et fixe tour à tour chaque prunelle d’Akaashi avec une intensité surnaturelle. La souffle d’Akaashi se coince dans sa gorge.

« Akaashi, » dit Bokuto.

« Moi aussi, » murmure Akaashi, puis il hoche légèrement la tête. « Moi aussi. »

Le cœur de Bokuto manque un battement. Il incline la tête pour se remettre à embrasser Akaashi parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il préférerait ne rien dire pour ne pas tout gâcher.

La main d’Akaashi se glisse dans le dos de Bokuto, entre les muscles de son dos, et appuie dans le creux de ses reins pour les presser encore plus l’un contre l’autre. Bokuto expire fébrilement par le nez. Ses mains tremblent alors qu’elles viennent agripper les épaules de la veste d’Akaashi. L’autre main d’Akaashi attrape une poignée des cheveux de Bokuto et tire légèrement alors que sa langue fait des choses inimaginables dans la bouche de Bokuto. Wow. Bokuto ne se souvient pas avoir jamais été aussi allumé de toute sa vie – et sa carrière d’athlète international lui a pourtant assuré beaucoup d’expérience dans le domaine.

Bokuto s’écarte légèrement. Akaashi continue de poser des petits baisers chastes sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s’entre-ouvrent et il regarde Bokuto à travers ses longs cils. Bokuto est prêt à entrer en combustion.

« Ça te dirait... » commence Bokuto, un murmure contre les lèvres d’Akaashi. « Ça te dirait de monter dans ma chambre ? »

Akaashi se fige un instant, surpris, et Bokuto arrête de respirer. Puis Akaashi hoche la tête : « Oui, Bokuto-san. »

Bokuto ne s’est jamais senti aussi heureux. Il attrape le visage d’Akaashi dans ses mains et l’embrasse avec enthousiasme, se délectant du petit bruit surpris et satisfait qui sort de la gorge de son ancien passeur.

« Allons-y, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Bokuto-san, » dit Akaashi en lui attrapant la main.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive : quand ils étaient au lycée, attraper la main de Bokuto était parfois la seule manière de la retenir ou d’attirer son attention, pour les membres du club de volley. Et à chaque fois qu’Akaashi utilisait cette méthode Bokuto en avait des fourmis jusque dans la coude, comme aujourd’hui. Il avait oublié cette sensation. Il ne veut plus jamais qu’elle s’arrête.

« Bokuto-san, ta clef de chambre n’est-elle pas dans ta veste ? Où l’as-tu laissée ? »

Il fait le geste pour relâcher la main de Bokuto mais l’ancien capitaine de Fukurodani ne le laisse pas faire. Il ne veut plus jamais lâcher cette main.

« Je l’ai dans ma poche de pantalon, » dit-il et il tire le bras d’Akaashi pour l’entraîner vers le hall de l’hôtel.

« Mais – et ta veste ? »

Bokuto jette un regard à Akaashi. « Elle sera toujours là-bas demain. Et j’ai pas envie de voir quelqu’un d’autre que toi, là. »

Akaashi ouvre la bouche, pour lui dire d’être raisonnable sans aucun doute, mais ses joues se teintent de rose et il referme la bouche sans rien dire.

*

Ils ne s’embrassent pas dans l’ascenseur ou dans les couloirs mais Akaashi reste si près de lui que Bokuto peut le sentir à _l’intérieur de ses veines_. Ses mains tremblent quand il passe sa clef dans la serrure magnétique. Il pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce, pense pendant une seconde à quel point il préférerait être chez lui, pour qu’Akaashi puisse regarder autour de lui et voir Bokuto sur les murs, dans les meubles et dans toutes les affaires qui traînent, pour qu’il puisse s’allonger dans les draps de Bokuto et y laisser une empreinte, une odeur qui ne partirait jamais… Puis Bokuto se retourne et il oublie tout ça parce qu’Akaashi est là, il est _là_ ,et c’est le plus beau jour de la vie de Bokuto.

La pièce est silencieuse. Bokuto lève les mains pour faire doucement glisser la veste d’Akaashi sur ses épaules. Le son qu’elle fait en tombant au sol est l’écho des battements du cœur de Bokuto. Le moment est tellement intime que Bokuto pourrait vivre toute une vie du fourmillement chaud et agréable dans son ventre.

Akaashi le regarde droit dans les yeux, ses paupières à moitié fermées. Une fois que ses bras sont libres il se penche, inspirant les expirations de Bokuto et il déboutonne avec concentration les boutons de la chemise de Bokuto pour écarter le tissus et poser délicatement ses lèvres là où le cou de Bokuto rencontre son épaule. Bokuto pousse un soupire et incline légèrement la tête, une invitation silencieuse à continuer. Le bout des doigts d’Akaashi effleurent ses abdos dessinés, allumant un feu sur la peau de Bokuto, se baladant le long de ses côtés, caressant l’arc de sa crête iliaque et le forçant à reculer jusqu’au lit.

Bokuto retire sa chemise et s’assoit au dessus des draps. Il rougit parce qu’il peut pratiquement sentir _physiquement_ le regard d’Akaashi sur lui et c’est grisant. Il avait rêvé tellement de fois qu’Akaashi le regarde comme ça…

Akaashi déboutonne sa propre chemise et la retire rapidement mais pas précipitamment. Il pose un genou sur le matelas entre ceux de Bokuto, ses mains retrouvent leur place aux angles de la mâchoire de Bokuto et le force à relever la tête pour qu’ils puissent s’embrasser.

Le temps s’est arrêté. Plus rien n’a d’importance, plus rien d’autre n’existe. Les années qu’ils ont passées séparés, comme des étrangers, se sont évaporées. Disparues, toutes les fois où Bokuto a souhaité qu’Akaashi soit là, toutes les fois où il s’est retourner pour lui dire quelque chose, pour lui sourire, pour l’appeler avant de réaliser qu’Akaashi ne serait plus jamais là, toutes les fois où il a pensé à lui la nuit, à imaginer le goût de ses lèvres et de sa peau, où il a cherché à retrouver Akaashi dans des facettes des personnalités d’autres personnes. Même leurs années-lycée, qui ont été remplies de souvenirs heureux, arrêtent momentanément d’avoir de l’importance. Ils ont changé, tous les deux, mais ils sont toujours Akaashi et Bokuto, ils gravitent toujours l’un vers l’autre comme attirés par une force invisible et ils cliquent. Ils n’ont pas besoin de parler, pas pour l’instant, à part pour dire le nom de l’autre.

« Akaashi, » murmure Bokuto en tirant sur le pantalon d’Akaashi avec l’espoir que le vêtement comprenne et disparaisse de son chemin.

Akaashi arrête de l’embrasser et Bokuto gémit de mécontentement.

« Tu as des préservatifs ? » demande le plus jeune.

Bokuto hoche la tête. « Dans ma valise, attends. »

Il se retourne et s’étire pour attraper la boîte de capotes et le lubrifiant dans sa valise de l’autre côté du lit.

Akaashi le regarde faire et quelque chose passe dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Bokuto n’a jamais vue chez lui. Les lèvres d’Akaashi se tordent comme elles ne l’ont jamais fait.

« Avec qui espérais-tu passer la nuit, Bokuto- _san ?_ Ah, j’oubliais que tu étais une star internationale. »

Bokuto cligne des paupières, pris de court par le mépris dans la voix d’Akaashi. Puis il réalise – Akaashi est – il est _jaloux_. Quelque chose crépite dans son ventre à cette idée et il déglutit audiblement.

Akaashi est jaloux. Parce qu’il veut garder Bokuto rien que pour lui. Parce qu’il déteste l’idée de Bokuto avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Et franchement, c’est presque risible. Bokuto lui appartient déjà. Il lui appartient depuis la première fois qu’ils ont joué au volley ensemble.

Mais il ne peut pas dire ça, il n’y arrive pas, les mots n’arrivent pas à sortir de sa gorge. Il reste là, bouche-bée, à regarder un Akaashi qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé voir. C’est grisant, d’un côté, de découvrir un visage d’Akaashi qu’il n’a jamais vu.

(Il se demande vaguement combien de personnes ont vu Akaashi comme ça.)

« Alors, » continue Akaashi, d’un ton à moitié en colère, à moitié défiant, « comment tu veux m’avoir ? »

Bokuto sent ses joues s’enflammer. Ses doigts serrent le tube de lubrifiant. Akaashi est incroyable comme ça. Même sa colère est attirante. Et la manière dont il s’offre à lui comme ça… Bokuto se laisse presque emmener pour ce qu’il suggère.

« En – en fait, » bégaye-t-il. « Je – j’aimerais que tu– » Il prend une grande inspiration sèche pour rassembler son courage. « Que tu sois au-dessus. »

Il a presque envie de parler anglais là maintenant. Tous les mots sont beaucoup moins embarrassants quand il ne les dit pas dans sa langue maternelle. Et il se sent tellement embarrassé de dire ces mots, il a l’impression de se mettre plus à nu que quand il a enlevé ses vêtements.

Mais il repousse son anxiété. Il est avec Akaashi. Akaashi l’a toujours connu sans filtre. Il riait quand il était heureux et pleurait quand il était triste avec Akaashi. Il ne devrait pas être embarrassé de se dévoiler vraiment pour la première fois depuis des années, pas à Akaashi.

Bokuto risque un regard, pour juger la réaction de l’autre homme. Akaashi ouvre la bouche, la referme et dit finalement : « Tu veux que je – ? » Il a un peu l’air de s’étouffer.

Bokuto panique légèrement. Akaashi déteste cette idée. « Je veux dire ! J’aimerais les deux ! Peu importe ! C’est comme tu préfère ! C’est juste que j’ai toujours imaginé ça comme ça, euh, toi et moi– »

Est-ce qu’il vient vraiment d’avouer ce qu’il vient d’avouer ? _Bordel, Koutarou, t’es trop stupide._

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de s’enfoncer encore plus, Akaashi se jette sur lui.

La température de la pièce monte de plusieurs degrés en une demi-seconde. Il n’y a plus rien de mesuré dans la manière dont Akaashi l’embrasse. Il est féroce, il bouge comme s’il était en train de conquérir un territoire tant convoité. Il mord la lèvre inférieure de Bokuto, aspire sa langue, caresse son palet. Ses mains sont partout : effleurant son cou, agrippant ses cheveux, glissant contre l’une de ses clavicules, pinçant un téton, suivant la ligne de son bassin, tâtant ses fesses. Les vêtements de Bokuto ont disparus en une minute et il est allongé avant de réaliser ce qu’il se passe.

« Tu – ça te dérange pas ? » demande-t-il d’une petit voix essoufflée.

« Oh, Bokuto-san, » répond Akaashi, sa voix rauque, presque brisée, « tu n’as aucune idée de ce que tu me fait. »

Bokuto a l’impression que son cœur va s’envoler. Il aimerait rire, blaguer, alléger l’atmosphère, faire sourire Akaashi comme il savait si facilement le faire autrefois mais il n’a jamais bandé aussi fort de toute sa vie.

Et puis. Il aime un peu qu’Akaashi soit aux commandes comme ça.

(De qui il se moque ? Il aime _totalement_ ça.)

Akaashi finit de se déshabiller. Bokuto écarte inconsciemment les jambes pour qu’il puisse s’y mettre. Le peau-contre-peau le fait soupirer de bien-être. Il passe se bras autour d’Akaashi pour qu’il n’y ait plus aucun espace entre eux et il relève un peu le menton pour qu’Akaashi l’embrasse mais l’autre homme résiste et s’arrête à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il le regarde attentivement. Bokuto frisonne. C’est toujours grisant d’être le centre de l’attention mais d’être le centre de celle d’Akaashi ? Il n’a rien de mieux au monde.

A peine a-t-il pensé ça qu’Akaashi le fait démentir en pressant leurs bassins l’un contre l’autre, créant la plus exquise des sensations. Bokuto pousse le gémissement le plus embarrassant du monde et Akaashi n’arrête pas de le regarder buvant chacune de ses réactions.

« Akaashi... » expire Bokuto.

Akaashi lui embrasse les lèvres puis la mâchoire et le cou. Il décide ensuite de passer du temps sur son torse à explorer et à laisser des marques comme on graverait un tatouage. Bokuto l’agrippe comme il peut pour l’attirer contre lui mais Akaashi continue de descendre et descendre et Bokuto agrippe le draps à la place tellement fort qu’il a vaguement peur de le déchirer.

Akaashi glisse des baisers le long du pli de son aine et Bokuto grogne de frustration. Il soulève légèrement le bassin, si la bouche d’Akaashi est par là elle pourrait faire des merveille, mais Akaashi l’ignore. Au lieu de ça, il soulève le cuisse droite de Bokuto et effleure l’intérieur avec ses lèvres.

« Tu sais, Bokuto-san, » dit Akaashi et son nom dit comme ça fait trembler Bokuto, « j’ai toujours trouvé tes jambières pornographiques. »

Il faut une seconde à Bokuto pour comprendre ce qui vient d’être dit avant de lâcher un petit rire essoufflé.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il d’un ton moqueur, malgré son manque de souffle. Il a presque envie de proposer de les porter la prochaine fois.

Akaashi le mord en réprimande. Il alterne les morsure avec des baisers, effleurant et aspirant la peau de Bokuto et Bokuto est incapable de parler. En même temps, Akaashi commence à le préparer avec sa main droite. Bokuto déglutit et fait de son mieux pour se détendre.

« Vraiment, » répond Akaashi, continuant sûrement la conversation pour le distraire. « Les entraînements étaient une torture, parfois. »

C’est une idée agréable à imaginer – Akaashi au lycée, excité à chaque fois qu’il voit Bokuto smasher. Bokuto baisse les yeux et regarde Akaashi avec ses yeux dorés intenses. Il est toujours aussi beau, d’une manière élégante, mais il est plus un homme qu’un garçon maintenant et Bokuto le trouve tellement attirant. Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il a envie de l’embrasser.

Avant, il devait toujours se distraire de cette envie. Aujourd’hui, il a le droit de l’assouvir.

Il fait un geste de la main. « Viens ici, embrasse-moi, » ordonne-t-il.

« Tu es toujours exigeant, à ce que je vois, » dit Akaashi, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Bokuto s’esclaffe. En réponse, les doigts d’Akaashi appuient sur sa prostate et Bokuto voit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux pendant une seconde, la tête projetée en arrière.

« Akaashi, » dit-il d’un ton suppliant et l’ancien passeur doit comprendre le message parce que ses doigts se retirent et après un instant il est là contre Bokuto et il l’embrasse lentement et profondément, prenant possession de la bouche de Bokuto. Sa main tient la cuisse de l’ancien athlète alors qu’il se presse doucement à l’intérieur. Bokuto agrippe ses cheveux et serre fort. Ça doit faire mal mais Akaashi ne se plaint pas. Il laisse des bisous-papillons sur la peau de Bokuto alors qu’ils ajustent tous les deux leur position.

Quand Akaashi bouge, c’est comme s’ils étaient de retour sur le terrain de volley ; Bokuto répond par instinct et le résultat est euphorisant. Akaashi connaît le corps de Bokuto, il connaît ses tiques et ses faiblesses et même s’il n’a jamais appliqué ce savoir au sex auparavant, même après toutes ses années sans se voir, il a toujours su s’adapter.

Alors qu’ils bougent l’un contre l’autre, ondulant langoureusement leurs bassins, Bokuto ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi compatible avec quelqu’un. Il n’est pas vraiment surpris. Akaashi a toujours été le meilleur, aux yeux de Bokuto, peu importe le domaine.

Bokuto enfonce involontairement les ongles de sa main gauche dans l’omoplate d’Akaashi, sa main droite toujours entortillée dans les boucles noires.

« Akaashi, » halète-t-il et Akaashi accélère le rythme de ses hanches comme s’il savait que c’était ce que Bokuto voulait demander. Sa main remonte la cuisse musclée de Bokuto et vient se glisser et agripper sa fesse.

Bokuto pense à toutes les autres positions, tous les autres rythmes qu’il veut essayer avec Akaashi. Il pense à tous les baisers qu’il veut lui donner, tous les endroits où il veut l’emmener, toutes les choses qu’il veut lui dire.

« Akaashi. »

Akaashi enveloppe l’érection de Bokuto avec la main et Bokuto arrête de penser. Ses paupières se pressent les unes contre les autres. Sa bouche est ouverte mais il a l’impression de ne pas réussir à respirer.

Le rythme d’Akaashi devient erratique. Ses mains se crispent autour de Bokuto puis il vient en poussant un grognement sourd. Il se laisse tomber sur Bokuto qui enroule ses bras autour de lui. Ils prennent quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles. Leurs respirations haletantes sont les seuls sons dans la pièce.

Bokuto commence à dessiner des cercles et des arabesques invisibles sur le dos d’Akaashi alors qu’Akaashi se tourne pour respirer dans le cou de Bokuto.

Après un moment, Akaashi s’écarte pour se retirer et jeter le préservatif usagé. Il attrape aussi des mouchoirs pour essuyer le ventre de Bokuto. Une fois ça fait, il relève les yeux vers son ancien capitaine. Bokuto lève une main pour enlever une boucle noire du front collant de sueur d’Akaashi. Sa pouce vient ensuite caresser doucement sa pommette. Akaashi se penche dans sa main et lui lance un regard, ses paupières à demi-fermées. Il a l’air fatigué mais il a un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui fait naître un tourbillon chaud dans la poitrine de Bokuto.

Bokuto utilise sa main pour attirer Akaashi vers lui et embrasser ce sourire. Akaashi hume contre sa bouche et se réinstalle sur lui. A tâtons, il trouve la couverture et réussit après plusieurs essais à la mettre correctement sur eux deux. Suivant son exemple, Bokuto tapote le mur pour éteindre la lumière. Il ne laisse pas Akaashi s’éloigner d’un seul centimètre.

Après plusieurs baisers, Akaashi pose sa tête contre l’épaule de Bokuto et soupire de bien-être. Ils n’ont toujours pas besoin de parler ; ils sont coupés du reste du monde. Ici, ils n’existent qu’eux deux, hors du temps et de l’espace.

Ils finissent par s’endormir, fatigués et heureux.

*

Bokuto ne reste pas heureux longtemps après s’être réveillé le lendemain.

Ils n’ont pas bougé dans leur sommeil. Akaashi est toujours drapé sur lui, son corps tiède et plus agréable que toutes les couvertures et tous les plaids du monde (et ce n’est pas peu dire – Bokuto adore se blottir sous trois couvertures en hiver). Bokuto pourrait rester comme ça pendant des heures. Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux parce qu’il ne veut pas que ce moment se termine. C’est comme un rêve dont il ne veut pas se réveiller.

Mais Akaashi se réveille. Il commence à bouger et bientôt il va se lever, ramasser ses vêtements et s’en aller et Bokuto ne le reverra plus jamais. Ces images sont déjà imprimées sur ses paupières fermées ; il les voit comme si elles étaient réelles.

L’estomac de Bokuto se tord douloureusement. Il commence à se sentir malade. Il sent son humeur changer, il sent la crise arriver et il déteste ça. Il réalise à quel point il était heureux hier, peut-être trop heureux et qu’il passe de l’autre côté du spectre encore plus violemment à cause de ça. Il déteste ça et il se déteste lui. Il se déteste de ne pas être guéri, d’être esclave de ses sautes d’humeur.

« Putain, » dit Akaashi dans un souffle. « Il est déjà si tard. »

Il essaye de se redresser mais Bokuto le retient.

« Pars pas, » dit-il. « S’il-te-plaît, pars pas. »

Il déteste à quel point sa voix est suppliante. Il déteste ce qu’il dit, ce qu’il demande, ce qu’il _implique_. Il a coupé les ponts avec Akaashi parce qu’il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui. Il a tout fait pour qu’Akaashi ne se sente jamais piégé, jamais obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Et il vient juste de faire justement ça.

« Bokuto-san, j’ai un avion dans deux heures et je ne peux pas le manquer. »

Akaashi réessaye de se lever et Bokuto ne le retient pas cette fois. Il ne peut pas. Il n’ouvre pas non plus les yeux. Il passe un bras au-dessus de ses paupières et il sert les poings pour effacer la sensation de la peau nue d’Akaashi qui glisse sous ses doigts avant de disparaître. Il a froid comme ça mais il n’ose pas bouger. Il se sent sale, et malade et il a envie de disparaître. Il ne pourra plus jamais se lever de ce lit. Il regrette d’être venu ici. Puis il se sent coupable de regretter d’être venu au mariage de Kuroo. La boule dans sa gorge qui n’arrête pas de grossir va finir par l’étouffer.

« Bokuto-san. »

Akaashi devrait partir, au lieu de faire traîner les choses. Il devrait réaliser qu’il fait plus de mal que de bien. Bokuto ne veut pas le regarder, il ne veut pas voir ce qu’il ne pourra plus jamais avoir.

 _Et si c’est la dernière fois que je le vois ?_ se dit-il.

Il se mord la lèvre, tiraillé entre l’envie de regarder Akaashi et de ne jamais arrêter de le regarder et celle de garder le souvenir de la nuit dernière comme dernier souvenir de lui ; d’Akaashi avec un sourire aux lèvres avant qu’il n’embrasse Bokuto.

« Bokuto-san, » répète Akaashi avec plus force.

Une main attrape l’avant-bras de Bokuto et le soulève sans grande douceur.

« Regarde-moi, Bokuto-san, » dit Akaashi d’un ton impérieux.

Bokuto ouvre les yeux, même s’il sait qu’ils doivent être remplis de larmes, incapable d’ignorer Akaashi plus longtemps, pas quand il sonne comme ça.

Ils se dévisagent pendant quelques secondes, Bokuto a le temps de se dire que l’air sur le visage d’Akaashi est quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais vu sur lui, quelque chose qu’il n’arrive pas à comprendre, avant qu’Akaashi n’attrape le poignet de Bokuto pour le forcer à ouvrir la main. Bokuto ne sait pas bien pourquoi il résiste, mais il le fait par reflex. Akaashi ne faiblit pas. Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir la main de Bokuto, il presse un morceau de papier contre sa paume.

« C’est mon adresse-mail, » dit-il et Bokuto cligne, figé de surprise. Akaashi continue, l’air déterminé et incroyablement beau : « Tu m’envoies un mail quand tu rentres au Japon. » Ce n’est pas une question mais un ordre. « Promets-le moi. »

Etourdi par l’autorité d’Akaashi Bokuto hoche la tête comme un enfant.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, » prévient Akaashi d’un ton léger, « je te traquerai et je te tuerai, d’accord ? »

Bokuto ouvre la bouche pour répondre sans qu’aucun son ne sorte. De toute façon, il n’aurait pas pu dire grand-chose puisqu’Akaashi l’embrasse – lèvres fermées, pression soutenue et bruit caractéristique – et Bokuto se sent étourdi pour une tout autre raison.

*

Quand Kanako le retrouve à l’aéroport, elle a les sourcils froncés et les mains sur ses hanches.

« Nii-chan ! » s’exclame-t-elle, et il y a de l’inquiétude dans sa voix. « Tu devais m’appeler avant d’embarquer ! »

« Désolé, Kanako ! » s’excuse Bokuto avec légerté. « J’ai l’impression d’être dans un rêve, héhé ! »

Kanako se laisse conquérir par son sourire communicatif. Elle ouvre les bras en grand et Bokuto l’enveloppe dans un gros câlin. Il la soulève même et la fait tourner, la faisant éclater de rire.

« Alors, le mariage de Kuroo ? » demande-t-elle joyeusement. « Je suppose qu’il sera trop occupée pendant les trois prochains mois pour venir nous voir ? »

« Tu sous-estimes Kuroo ! » rit Bokuto. « Essaye plutôt les trois prochaines années ! Oh ! Ça me fait penser ! » Il sort son téléphone de son sac. « Je dois envoyer un message. »

« Oho ? » dit Kanako jouant suggestivement des sourcils. « Et est-ce que je peux te demander à qui tu dois l’envoyer, ce message ? »

Bokuto lui offre le plus grand sourire du monde ;

« A Akaashi. »

Kanako le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Bokuto a hâte de lui raconter comment il a enfin écouté son conseil. Il ne s’enfuira plus jamais devant Akaashi. Et il ne va plus jamais laisser Akaashi s’en aller le lendemain matin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto est bipolaire dans cette fic. Je ne suis pas une experte sur le sujet - même si j'ai eu des cours de psychologie et que j'ai fait des recherches avant d'écrire ceci. Si certaines choses sont incorrectes ou vous dérange par rapport à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je suis toujours là pour apprendre et corriger mes erreurs :)


End file.
